Everest
|kanji = |romanji = |race= Dragon |birthday= July 10th |age= 600+ |gender= Female |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair= |blood type = |unusual features= |affiliation= Talon Strike Ariglio Family Omega Dragon |previous affiliation= |occupation= Vice Guild Master Omega Dragon |previous occupation= |team= Dragon |partner= |base of operations= Salete Village |marital status= |relatives= |education= |magic= Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Transformation Magic Telepathy |alias=The Wise Dragon The Sage Dragon }} Everest is a Fire Dragon and currently the Vice guild master of the Talon Strike guild, a member of Team Dragon and is a member of the guilds elite unit the Knights of the Talon. Because of her personality she is known as the Wise Dragon or the Sage Dragon. Appearance She has a thick dark-red scales, a beige underside, and three spikes on the bottom of her wings and a singular black spike on top, that highly resemble the wings of a bat. Her arms are covered in dark-red spiky scales. She has canine like teeth and sharp black claws. She sports several cone-like spikes on her face She has dark-red eyes and three spikes at the end of her tail that are covered in dark-red spiky scales. As a human she has a short and lean stature as she only stands at 4 feet 5 inches. She has fair porcelain-toned skin and has short rough blue hair, with a black and white headband above her bangs, and has blue eyes. She wears a large black bow-tie in the left side of her hair. She also wears a black and white skater dress with a large black bow-tie on her white collar, and a black neck collar. She wears white leggings and black shoes. Personality In her many years of life, she has gained a vast amount of knowledge and wisdom, she often shares her knowledge with others, earning her the nickname of the Wise or Sage Dragon. She is carefree and laid back, and cares deeply about her friends. She is even known to carry her friends on her back. If one of her friends is harmed she is often known to go berserk in-order to protect them. Despite this she is very forgiving and accepting of others. She is a proven leader having lead Omega Dragon for hundreds of years. History She was the savior and friend of Ariglio the founder of House Ariglio. As when the evil dragon Rex tried to destroy Salete she and Ariglio killed him. When Ariglio died she decided to become the family's protector. Magic & Abilities Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Everest being a Fire Dragon she can use Dragon Slayer Magic that revolves around the use of fire. For melee combat she can shout out large breaths of fire. *'Fire Dragon's Roar': She can use her element to attack, she can do this by shooting fire from her mouth. Her attack takes on the form of a large fire breath that is capable of leveling a city. *'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist': She can hit her enemy with her fist cloaked with flames. *'Fire Dragon's Claw': She can cover her feet in flames, thus increasing the power of her kicks. Telepathy: She is able to communicate telepathically with others. Flight: Being a dragon she can fly using her wings. Transformation Magic: She is able to change her appearances into that of a human.